The son of fire and chaos
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What if Natsu was more then Igneel's Dragon Slayer. What if he was actually his son. What if Igneel wasn't as good as he made himself look. What if Acnologia wasn't actually a bad guy. And what if Natsu had a seal placed on him making it so he didn't remember he was actually a dragon and it broke during Acnologia's attack on the island. Read to find out. Will have heavy adult cont
1. Shocking truth's

ok yeas I know this is short but it is the first chapter and my test run to see if people even like the story and I mean more than simply hitting like favorite and follow buttons. If you want to she that story continued then REVIEW DAMMIT

 **Chapter 1**

Everyone was scared out of their minds as they watched every move they tried simply crash against against the skin of the black monstrosity before them known as acnologia. Everyone was nearly shiting themselves when they saw the attacks vanish like that of a wave crashing against a cliff.

"Everyone, join hands. Will win this together, and go home to Fairy the together" Mira called out as everyone joined hands, only to suddenly have natsu drop to his knees holding his head.

"Natsu, what's the matter" Erza said as she knelt down only to be thrown back as natsu suddenly stood up just as acnologia finished charging a breath attack only to have it be cancelled when natsu headbutted him in the gut, some how making acnologia close his mouth and fly back crashing into the ocean.

Natsu then ran back to the group only to pull Mira into a hug as he bit down into her neck making Mira cry out in pain with one arm around natsu's shoulders and her other hand on the back of his head.

Mira could feel natsu somehow pulling a small amount of her blood into his mouth with his magic just before he flooded her body with his magic through his teeth quickly change changing hr scream of pain into a loud moan of pleasure.

Meanwhile as this happen everyone suddenly became confused as to what was happening except the other dragon Slayers as laxus had a look of understanding, Gajeel had a look of annoyance, and Wendy had a Rd face of embarrassment to be watching something that was normally considered sacred and private.

"What the hell salamander this ain't the time or place for that" Gajeel yelled out.

"Shut the hell up metal face, think, this is his last chance can you blame him for wanting Mira to be considered his mate if only for a short time" laxus said as he walked up to lisanna and did the same thing. Sighing Gajeel did as well only he walked up to levy.

Once all three were done they laid the now sleeping girls down with natsu wrapping his scarf around Mira's neck.

"Good bye my she devil queen" natsu said before he kissed Mira on her forehead.

Walking slightly past the group before he spoke to them without turning to face them.

"Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, look after my mate please. Gramps I know laxus was expelled from the guild and all, but please let him back in so he can protect Mira for me, if not that then please let him hang around the guild" natsu said before he turns his head and looked down with a look of guilt.

"Everyone, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what you're about to see. Should I have remembered I would have told everyone from the start" natsu again paused as he let out a small sigh as he looked forward again and spoke one last time before he would face acnologia.

"Mavis, start charging fairy sphere, and cast it when I say" natsu said as she began walking forward ignoring the group asking what the hell he was talking about just as acnologia burst out of the sea having taken this long just to stop his descent and surge back to the surface.

" **How could a mere insect like you do that to me"** acnologia questioned

"Uncle logia you had taken all I cared for in this world. First it was my mother who taught you in hopes that you would show that humans and dragons could get along even when humans had the power to kill dragons. Then you took my brother when he tried reasoning with you and finally you made my father abandon me so I might survive. For that alone I should kill you" natsu said as he walked to right in front of acnologia taking his shirt off as he did and removing his bandages as he walked until he stopped right in front of him with his head bent down a dark hair over shadowing his eyes.

"But I was willing to overlook all of that and hope you would one day repent for you actions so we could be a family again and find my dad together… but then you had to cross the point of no return….. **YOU DARE TRY TO HURT MY MATE AND FAIRY TAIL FAMILY, FOR THAT IS A CRIME I CAN NEVER FORGIVE KR OVERLOOK AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"** Natsu finished as his voice became deep a d booming like that of a dragon.

" _ **DRAGON REPRESSION SEAL REALES; AWAKEN BLOOD OF THE DRAGONS"**_ Chanted natsu as a massive spell circle equal size of a dragon sprung off of natsu's back and passed over him and shattering.

Everyone watched in horror as natsu's form brew and mutated as stem slowly covered him as it happened until it had completely completely blocked him out only to have a gust of wind sweep it away to show a dragon physically identical to igneel but had the same coloring as acnologia only where acnologia had blue markings natsu had crimson

At this sight only one thing ran through everyone's head's

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Done please remember to review


	2. Things aren't always as they appear

**Chapter 2**

The fear everyone had felt was now gone as they were now confused as hell about how natsu had literally turned into a dragon and was now slugging the hell out of acnologia.

Soon there fight took to the sky when natsu upper cut acnologia so hard he flue up into the air? Acnologia and natsu were soon butting head and roaring at each other that some trees were being uprooted and the entire island was having earthquake after earthquake. Then as both were charging up a breath attack with acnologia's looking like nothing more than a ball of energy and natsu's looking like that of a same ball of energy but on fire, yet the color of natsu's flames had changed as they were now a vibrant light blue.

Releasing both attacks at the same time with both having been charged to the max a huge ball of energy appeared where the two once we're as both fell from the sky.

As natsu crashed into the island he pushed his longest talon into the circle with everyone holding hands with the still sleeping girls having had there hand put together and Erza and Lucy pressing their hands to the side of natsu's longest talon.

"Now, Aunty" natsu barely got out as Fairy sphere activated.

 **Seven years later**

"Over here" Romeo yelled as they all walked over to see everyone waking from. Seven years of sleeping only for everyone to turn and see natsu covered in cuts that looked deep and bad as he coughed up blood as he fell back

""NATSU!" everyone yelled as Mira now had natsu's head in her lap as Wendy was flexing as much healing magic as she could with tears streaming down her face. First she lost her mother, then her old guild and now she was going to lose her nii-san, when the hell would her suffering end. Wendy thought this as she was cursing not having enough magic to make the healing stronger and faster.

Seeing this Mira placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder and pushed her magic through the girl and into the spell to help power it with as much magic as she could push. Seeing what Mira was doing everyone placed their hands on Wendy's back and followed Mira's example.

A few hours latter Wendy finally ended the spell

"He should be fine now" Wendy said as they heard natsu stur

"Oh fuck my head hurts" natsu said as he sat up only to be tackled to the ground in a heated kiss by Mira. A kiss that was interrupted by a strange voice.

"Damn natsu, I always knew you'd have a hot mate but holy shit. And did it have to be a Fairy tail woman, their scary as hell when their mad" the voice said as everyone turned to see someone only natsu recognized

(Insert acnologia's human description here)

Upon seeing him natsu immediately tensed and pulled Mira into a tighter protective hold much to the woman's joy despite the situation.

"Relax kid. Damn Igneel must have done a number on you to make you this tense around me" acnologia said with a small sigh. "Look kid there's more to what happened between the rest of your family and me then you know or saw. For starters Igneel isn't what you think he is. In fact he's the reason I ended up having to kill you mom and brother"

"Then talk"

"Gladly, but on one condition, once I'm done you tell me everything that happened with you since we last met and you tell me how the hell this happened. Also you may Want to send your mate away, i'm gonna have to bring up a few things that might make some waves for you two if she stays"

"*Sigh* I don't give a shit about the ultimate taboo for a dragon. If I had then I wouldn't have let myself fall for my mate" natsu said with a slight annoyance in his voice

"Well I'm glad you say that because your mom and I had the same way of thinking. You see the more time she spent with me teaching me dragon Slayer magic and how to control my dragon seed before it had a chance to permanently change me into a dragon. The more we started liking one another. Then it happened, one day I arrived at our training spot when she jumped me in her human form and marked me as her mate. She may have been mated with your dad but she never loved him and thankfully for us there is a way to undo a mating but can only be done once. So after she marked me I did the same to her instinctively. We were really happy despite her still needing to pretend to be mates with your dad until you were old enough to understand. Sadly she became pregnant before that time and it lead to igneel finding out. So he did the unthinkable and used the spell, that the dragon fraction that didn't want to get along with humans used on the humans they kept for livestock, on her and used it to force her to fight me to the death.

Thankfully she already had our child and had given him to a good family before Igneel finished being able to get the spell to overpower her. Then we fought and she begged me to end her, leaving multiple openings for me to deliver a fatal blow. I had been trying to undo the spell but it was permanent and as I was preparing to let her finish me so she could live she begged me one last time saying she would rather be dead than igneel's slave.

So I steeled my resolve and did as she asked knowing if I didn't Igneel would make her life hell all because she loved and mated with me when I wasn't a dragon.

Then your father did the same to your older brother when he found out we were working together to remove Igneel from power and place your older brother on the throne. Only this time he made a slight change to it so your brother was nothing more than a puppet, no will no freedom. I knew it wasn't even living and that if I let your brother live it would only give Igneel the means needed for him to keep the image of the perfect ruler and use your brother as the way for him to force his will on other behind the scenes. So I did the only thing I could to free him and prevent igneel's twisted plan from working…. I liked him. After that it became a free for all for me, but not before I got the Dragons I knew I could still trust away from Igneel and into hiding.

One such Dragon was your mother Erza, she had been a dragon Slayer like me but was never taught how to control her dragon seed so she was changed into a dragon forever. Only to be found years later my my now cursed son zeref who changed her back on the outside to looking like a human at which point she surgically removed you from herself as her change made her unable to bare a human child like a human. Sadly by this point she was so obsessed with finding a way to become human again she abandon you as you had no use to her for that. I'm sorry" acnologia said with his head down

"Then why attack us" Makarov asked

"Because my son said someone had pissed him off at the world again and they were here. So when I got here I thought you all were responsible, should natsu's sent not have been getting messed with and his power suppressed I wouldn't have done so. Sadly they were and when he got back into his Dragon form I knew the only way I would get him to listen was if I beat beat his ass. Though he's no slouch, just out of practice. Which is the only reason I'm alive right now.

Now your turn kid. And I want all the details, if you want to blame someone blame your mother she was the one who hooked me on romance shit, against my will might I add. So spill" acnologia finished with a grin that let everyone know he would priy the story out one way or another.

"Or should I wait for you to satisfy your mate" acnologia said with an even bigger grin as everyone noticed Mira was ever so slightly grinding her hips at natsu's as she kissed his neck.

Yet it wasn't just Mira as everyone noticed lisanna and Levy were in the same state which soon lead to the three couples rushing off or in natsu's case, changing forms as he picked up Mira and flew at max speed to the nearest inhabited area it a hotel.

"What the hell was that about" Makarov asked with a pervert grin

"Oh that, it's the mating trigger. When a dragon or dragon Slayer's mate goes through a life threatening experience with the Dragon or Dragon Slayer it sends the mate int a heat of sorts. It also happens if they are told about a life threatening experience that their mate was involved with. Most mates can control themselves until the experience is past but those three were just marked so it's going to take some time before they can resist the side effects that come with being a mate" acnologia explained

"are you thinking what I am" Makarov said as he looked to Gildarts as they both had a gleam in their eyes and a perverted grin.

Please remember to review


	3. Flashback part 1

**Chapter 3**

"Just so you know, forcing a dragon and their mate into a dangerous situation so you can scratch your perverted itch will only result in you either dying or being put right on death's doorstep. That goes double for natsu and Mira if my theory is right" acnologia said with a grin seeing Makarov and Gildarts pale.

 **Timeskip to when natsu and Mira come back**

Everyone of the dragon Slayers and their mates had come back and the group now sat in a circle with the mates using their mated Dragon Slayers/ dragon as chairs by sitting in their laps.

"So Natsu it's your turn to spill" everyone said with a slight grin

"Not until you four spill" Mira said with her sickly sweet smile and her matchmaker gleam in her eyes as she pointed at laxus, lisanna, Gajeel, and levy.

"Not much to tell with us. I like her, figured we were all dead anyway, so why the hell not mark her as my mate when I knew she liked me" Gajeel said in an uncaring manner.

"YOU KNEW?! why the hell didn't you do something then" levy said with a pissed tone

"Hey not my fault metalicana didn't give me a manual on how the hell to handle things when I found my mate. It's not like there's some idiot's guide with this shit. I knew how to mark you as my mate and the signs they would give when they were, but that was it. Metalicana preferred not getting into sappy shit much like me" Gajeel lashed out

Levy was about to use her magic to knock Gajeel of his high horse when she saw the faint blush on his cheeks. After seeing that she released he had basically said he was embarrassed in the only way he knew how. By playing tough guy about something most would find romantic given the right situation.

Smiling levy lend in and kissed Gajeel. Once they broke the kiss both turned beat red as they remembered they had an audience.

"What about you two" levy sputtered as she pointed at laxus and lisanna only to have lisanna smile and laxus grin with lisanna snuggling deeper into laxus.

"Well you want to tell them or should I" lisanna asked

"Why do we even need to"

"You've forgotten my sister is a romantic diehard. Add in she my sister, we either willingly talk or get the story tortured out of us, namely you" lisanna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn your right, fine you tell it. I don't feel like pissing anyone off right now by giving a half ass explanation" laxus sighed out

"Well fine, I guess I should start a little before I "died", I had started to have doubts that natsu would ever have feelings for me like I did for him. I had also started thinking he may have feelings for another member but didn't want to say anything. So I started taking an interest in the other male members after I had taken some time to accept reality that is.

When I started considering looking for another love interest I noticed how down laxus would always seem. But then I was sent to edolas where I met the other natsu and saw how close he was will their Mira-nee. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, which made me see I wasn't as over natsu as I thought so I spent the next few years adjusting to me never being with natsu and truly got over it when you all showed up.

Not long after we all returned I ran into laxus and we talked. I told him about what really happened and he told me about being exiled from the guild. So not wanting to have him think he was friendless we agreed to meet up and catch up. Soon one meeting up lead to another and somewhere along the line our friendly little hang out times took a more romantic turn" lisanna explained as laxus picked up

"So with much the same thoughts as natsu and metal head here i thought if I was going to die I at least wanted to die knowing lisanna was considered my mate. Thus following natsu's lead I marked her as such" laxus finished as everyone looked at Mira and natsu.

"*Sigh* get comfortable, this is going to take some time to explain" natsu said with a heavy breath as he picked up Mira, caring her far enough away so he could change so she could use him like a bed and do to the fact that he was now more comfortable in his Dragon form despite not having been in it for so long.

" **OK where to start, I guess it would have to be when I first got to Fairy tail** " natsu boomed out as he taped his chin

 **Flashback**

"So this is fairy tail" natsu said in aw at the sight of the guild hall

"Indeed it is my boy. Now how about we introduce you to the rest of the guild" Makarov said as he lead natsu into the building

"LISTEN UP BRATS! Today we will be getting a new member" Makarov yelled getting everyone's attention as he motioned for natsu to introduce himself.

"Hey, name's natsu dragneel" natsu said with a massive grin that had two white haired sister's thinking similar thoughts.

"Hey kid what type of magic do ya use" yelled a random member

"Oh, my dad taught me to use fire dragon Slayer magic"

"How the hell could your dad teach you dragon Slayer magic" Mira asked as she internally cringed at home much attitude she used in her voice. Though she figured she should be grateful she made the slip as she didn't want others thinking she had gone soft.

"Oh that's because he's a dragon" natsu said as the guild went dead quiet only for gray to shatter it and survive as a living warning for the rest of the guild.

"Please that's a lie and you know it. Dragon's don't exist, you just all bark and no bite flame brain" gray said drawing all the attention to him.

Cana was about to tell gray he had striped again, but something interupted her.

Natsu didn't know why Igneel had disappeared or why his items with him were fuzzy and could only recall what he had been taught. However that was of little consequence to natsu as what gray said made something snap in him. It was nice the boy just said he didn't exist. It pissed natsu to untold levels. So going off instinct natsu reacted before anyone could stop him.

Flying forward natsu light himself on fire and yelled out one of his most dangerous attacks.

" **Crimson Lotus; exploding flame blade"** natsu yelled as he ignited his arms and generated long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit gray in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion blasting gray back only to have natsu already waiting as he called out his next attack.

" **Fire dragon's iron fist"** natsu yelled as he walked a flame coated fist into the back of Gray's head before he could fly to far and resulting in Gray's her being in the center of a small crater in the guild floor

"Dragons do exist, and you do well to remember that because to say otherwise is like running igneel's name in the dirt and I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT TO MY FATHER" natsu yelled before storming out of the stund silent guild.

"If what that boy said is true we best tread lightly until we know what might make him blow like that" Erza said as she hadn't been able to stop natsu do to her not foreseeing such a violent reaction from the young boy.

 _'Wow, such a well defined body at such an age. What why does lisanna have a glazed look in her... eyes, dammit looks like I have to back off or she'll play the gilt card. Plus she'll do it in front of everyone if it doesn't work in private, which will destroy the reputation I word so hard to build in this guild'_ Mira thought to herself as natsu hadn't realized that his first spell had caused his shirt to burn right off to show everyone that despite his age he already had the body of a bodybuilder shrunk to the form of an olympic swimmer.

"Mira follow him, I found him in the forest so it's a good chance he was telling the truth so we need to make sure he won't get into trouble before we get him adapted to how humans act" Makarov ordered

"But why would that be a problem and why send the slut" Erza questioned

"It could be a problem because we don't know how powerful he is so if he was raised by a dragon he will act like a dragon. As for why I am sending Mira, it's because she is one of the strongest members that are close to his age so he will probably react better to someone close to his age"

"Then I'll do it" Erza said only to be yelled at by Makarov

"I GAVE MIRA THE TASK FOR A REASON ERZA! you have to have things _your_ way to often and have always responded to any opposition with force. That won't work here so I am sending Mira, and even if you were to give me your word i still wouldn't let you go. You've proven on to many time that you have to short a hair trigger. Now Mira go, but one piece of advice, you might have to open up about your own past to gain his trust after what happened" came Makarov's warning as Mira shot through the guild doors.

 **In the forest**

Mira had been using every trick she knew to track natsu. She didn't know if he was purposely trying to avoid being followed off not but it didn't matter because she would as it was as she knew this would normally be a task the master would give to an S class do to how little was known. So she was determined to see the task through so she could rub it in the tin cans face.

Finally finding natsu punching the hell out of a tree making it shake with each hit she knew natsu would be a powerhouse when he got older and if things went bad she was going to have a tough time.

"So do all dragon Slayers like punching trees this much" mira said trying to be friendly but couldn't help having a little sarcasm leak into her voice.

This turned out to have a very bad effect for Mira as natsu immediately targeted her with a quick lunch that was aimed at her face that Mira barely caught and move to the side to gasp slightly at the look in natsu's eyes. It was the same look she had for the longest time after her village turned on her. The same look she still had and hid to keep others from prying. The look of someone who was hurt that no one believed them when they had nothing to hide, the look of someone who felt all alone and feared they always would be or should they not be then those around would never be able to understand them.

"I'm not here to fight" Mira said internally sighing a sigh of relief when natsu turned back to the tree.

Figuring natsu would start talking eventually Mira walked to a nearby tree and sat down with her back to it as she watched natsu punch the tree from behind. After watching natsu punch the tree, take a break to do push-ups and then sit-ups only to go back to punching the tree Mira had had enough and decided to try starting a conversation.

"So, could you tell me about Igneel" Mira asked as she was careful not to let her want of keeping her own mask in place get in the way. So she opted to treat natsu as she did her siblings in private.

"Why would you want to know when you don't believe me" natsu asked in anger but Mira had heard the hurt hidden behind it.

"Just because gray doesn't believe you, doesn't mean all other are the same natsu. If you say you were raised by a dragon then I believe you. You have no reason to lie to us that I know of and the the last thing I would want to do is treat others like how I had been" Mira said with her bangs covering her eyes.

She knew the master had been right when he said she would have to open up to natsu in order to gain his trust, but that didn't make it any easier.

"I…. I know what it's like not having people believe you when you have no reason to lie to them. It's horrible, the feeling of isolation and betrayal. Wondering why they don't believe you when all you did was tell them the Truth. How it makes you wonder if you even have anyone that would ever believe you or even understand how you feel. It's a living hell that I wouldn't wish anyone to go through" Mira said aloud with a few tears forming

"How would you know" natsu asked with slight scepticism as he still had his back to her

"I know because I've had it happen to me. When I saved my hometown from a demon when I first found my magic I didn't know what had happened. My siblings and I told everyone what happened, they thought i had become the demon. So they true to kill me but my siblings wouldn't let that happen and soon we left and found Fairy tail. The master told me what had really happened and was helping me with it. I saw how my siblings had fun with everyone and decided to leave thinking they only did what they had because I was their sister. It was as I left that they chased me down and showed me they had learned take over magic too. That's when I saw that they didn't do what they had because they were simply my siblings but because they actually cared about me no matter what" Mira said as she told natsu the full extent of her feelings at that time when she hadn't even told her siblings this much.

Yet she was shocked to be pulled into tight hug by natsu that felt protective. As she finally let out all the pain she had kept buried deep within herself as she sobbed into natsu's shoulder.

After a little bit Mira had calmed down and the two talked all about their past, what they likes and dislikes were, what they did for fun and much more

"So, want to go back to the guild now" Mira asked as natsu said sure and got up to dance Mira back but before he could move much Mira had him line to the ground

"Hold on dragon boy. I've still got things I need to teach you first, and in order to do that I need you to teach me how a dragon lives. Otherwise I can't show you how you need to act now that you're living around humans" Mira said with a true smile on her face as she called Natsu Dragon boy in a teasing tone that both knew was her way of making sure natsu knew she believed him even if to others it would have sounded like she didn't.

"OK, but how"

"Well we're going on a camping trip back to where Igneel raised you, or a place similar to it, the once you've taught me all about dragons I'm taking you on a job to help teach you who humans act. My first lesson for you is they don't nearly kill someone because the dissed their family. Beat them up, definitely, but not nearly killing them. So for your first lesson for me i want to know why you did that" Mira said with a tone that showed she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Dragon Slayers aren't exactly human. In order to become a dragon Slayer a part of a dragon's soul has to be put into the person or have to be born to a dragon Slayer. As a result the person takes on the traits of the Dragons themselves, their instincts, their magic, and their emotional management problems. As such there is an unspoken rule among both dragons and Dragon Slayers, never insult their pride. If you do you could die, one of the easiest ways is to insult their families or ones they care about as they are extremely protective" natsu explained

"That settles it then, you stay here. I need to go get us a job and tell the master about dragon thing so he can let the guild know. This isn't something we can't tell them about" Mira said as natsu nodded understanding why.

After three weeks natsu and Mira had made it back to the guild. After which Mira and natsu acted like she would pick on him and he would even fake cry to sell it. The two had grown close but didn't want the guild thinking Mira had gone soft. The only ones to know about this was the master and Gildarts.

Three more weeks later Mira had had enough of natsu ignoring her sister's obvious feelings and had the master give her a fake task out of town for a few days. After which Mira wanted for natsu to wake up the next day without anyone knowing what she was really doing.

"All right Dragon shit, I've had it" Mira said in a pissed tone as she grabbed him by using shirt and slammed him to the ground. "Just how long are you going to play with my sister's feelings. I know you've seen them and aren't as dense as people think so spill" Mira ordered only to be flipped over and pind. With her hands at the side of her head

"I'm trying to make it so she will move on. I don't like been like that but don't want my friendship with her to be destroyed either. I like someone else, but to tell lisanna that would crush her when she knew who it was" natsu said with a slight blush as he turns his face away so Mira wouldn't see.

"Who do you like then" Mira asked hesitantly not knowing what his answer might be.

Gulping natsu knew he wouldn't be able to tell Mira who so he did the only thing he thought would answer her question and before either knew it natsu had smashed his lips into Mira's only to quickly pull back and turn away from her as he let her go.

After a few minutes Mira smiled. She had on!Ed natsu for a while but felt she had to be the big sister first so she let lisanna have hjm for her own. Only to find he liked her instead. The she remembered what natsu had just done and spun natsu around and tackled him in a kiss.

"You stole my first kiss, now you have to take responsibility" Mira said with a heavy blush as the two had a small make out session.

Anyone who had seen what was happening would have pulled the two apart yelling about them being too young for such actions but natsu having the Dragon instincts he had and Mira having her demon ones, do to her magic, it was the most natural thing for them. Though they weren't going to let it go past kissing and even then that would only be two minutes tops before Mira snuggled into natsu for what would become a regular cuddle time when they were alone.

 **Years later**

Lisanna had just died a month ago and Mira had just become a model to help with the bills and still have enough so elfman and her could have some extra to buy things they simply wanted. Sure with elfman on regular job requests and her working the bar they had enough to live a good life but if something happened and elfman had to stop taking Jo a even for a little bit it would make things really tight so she figured her becoming a model would help them build a safety net. Yet that didn't mean she would be comfortable going to the shoots alone so she asked natsu to act as her bodyguard knowing he had taken Lisanna's death just as hard if not harder then she and elfman do to him being a dragon Slayer and being so close with her sister.

As the two got to their room natsu had booked in advance Mira was stunned to see they had one of the smaller penthouse sweets.

"Um natsu I think they gave us the wrong room, there's only one bed" Mira said with a heavy blush, she wasn't opposed to them sharing and in fact wanted that but wasn't sure natsu was ready for that step and didn't want to push the issue.

That was until she saw him rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty look

"No this is the right one Mira-hime, I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone with….. well you know. So I got us a single bedroom sweet. If you don't want to then I'll take the couch" natsu quickly added as he headed for the couch only to have mira hug him from behind

"Thank you natsu" Mira said as small sobs wracked through her body and natsu turned and picked her up carrying her to the bed and laying down with Mira in his arms as she let out the pain she held in thinking she had to stay front for elfman who had become a workaholic to cope with the pain unknowingly scaring the crap out of Mira with how much he was working now.

"Do you think Lisanna would be mad at us" Mira asked when she calmed down

"I don't know, but I would like to think she would have understood why we have done what we have. We both tried to get her to move past her crush on me as gently as possible, and she had started to from what I saw. So I would like to think she would be OK with us, I just wish we could have told her" natsu said get a nod of agreement from Mira as the two leaned in for a kiss.

 **LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING**

As natsu and Mira kissed it slowly became more heated. Soon natsu had his hands on her butt like he had been doing as of late whenever there kissed only this time he didn't stop there. As he was quickly losing what control he had he began groping Mira butt as she let out a small moan as she slipped her tongue into Natsu's mouth.

As the two progressed Mira slipped natsu out of his vest and scarf only to be stopped by natsu.

"Mirajane are you sure about this" natsu asked as he broke the kiss knowing what Mira was aiming for with how much passion she was pouring into each heated kiss.

"Yes natsu. I want this, I want to have every part of me. I trusted you with my heat for years and even gave you my mind when I couldn't stop thinking about you. Now I want to entrust the last thing I can to you, my body. I want you to be the one to make love to me for my first time and every other time" Mira said with them both knowing full well that because of her use of a demonic take over magic she would only ever have one lover in her life.

"I want you to have me in a way no one else ever will. Even if we don't last and you find your mate isn't me I'm fine with that as long as I can be near you. So please take me" Mira said as she slipped back into the bed having gotten up to strip completely in front of natsu so he would see she was serious about this.

Nodding in understanding natsu sat up and slipped his pants and underwear of as he got up and turned the light off and light a single candle setting it close to the bed only to turn and see Mira had done the same with a demonic fire that she barely had access to.

Seeing this natsu raised an eyebrow only to have mira answer his unasked question.

"We both have to have a symbol of our magic for my binding to work. I know you don't want to mark your mate until you've found Igneel for his approval but I can't wait to be bound to you until you find him. I need this and want it" Mira said with a massive blush.

"That's fine with me" natsu said as he lay Mira back down with himself looming over her as he couldn't get enough of how sexy she looked with that cute blush "and I already know who my mate is you, I just have to find Igneel for his approval. Dragon tradition, and I know he'll love you" natsu said as he kissed Mira with a passion that sent her to cloud nine knowing he wanted her as his mate.

Slowly natsu moved one hand to Mira's breasts and the other was used for support as his rock hard rod teased Mira's entrance getting a moan from her as she slowly got wetter and wetter.

Mira suddenly gasped as she felt the head of natsu slip into her with how wet natsu had gotten her and how fast he had done so. Moaning as natsu slowly pushed in Natsu stopped when he hit something making him look to Mira how nodded as she turned her head and bit the pillow knowing what was about to happen would hurt like hell, but then natsu thought of something.

"Mira shouldn't we be using protection" natsu asked only to have mira look at him with a look that terrified him.

"Natsu I want to be with you without anything in-between us. I don't care if I become pregnant as I want to have your children. Be it from this time or any future times, so no protection" Mira said in a manner that nearly mad natsu want to shit himself, key word being nearly.

Natsu soon grind and nodded his head.

"Fine, but if you do get pregnant you have to tell me and we stop hiding our relationship" natsu said only to get a cute pout from Mira

"That's two things for one" Mira said before natsu could finish

"I wasn't a done, I was going to add that I would also mark you as my mate regardless of if we have found Igneel or not, so deal" natsu asked as he saw a smiling Mira looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Only if you make me feel beyond anything I could have imagined" Mira replayed making natsu grin as he quickly pulled back and slammed in shocking Mira so much she barely felt any pain.

After taking a moment to recover from the pain she had felt Mira nodded for natsu to continue as he slowly began moving, carefully finding what spots Mira was more pleasurable for Mira as natsu continued to give the rest of her body pleasure as well. Soon finding she liked being kissed on her neck as he was moving in and out of her. Once he had found out what he had wanted he began picking up his pace of his movement making Mira moan louder and louder.

It wasn't long before she had cum and natsu foiled her over and did her form behind as he reached spots Mira didn't even know she had.

"Nats….natsu.. Pl….please let ….me rest...I...I'm t….. To sensitive right now" Mira pleaded

"All the more reason to keep going" natsu whispered huskily in her ear sending shivers down her spine as he continued to make a mess of her body.

Natsu continued to send Mira on pleasure wave after pleasure wave as natsu had already made her lose count of how many times she had cum but knew natsu had only cum once or twice.

As natsu was reaching the end of his rope he felt Mira's inner walls grip him like a vice as he continued pumping only to cum at the same time a Mira did making both collapse as they turned so they could be in each other's arms.

Natsu was about to pull out of Mira when she stopped him.

"Please, leave it in" Mira asked as both soon drifted of to sleep with them staying connected at the hip.

 **LEMON OVER**

Waking up early the next morning, Mira soon slid out of bed moaning slightly as she felt the movement of natsu's member pulling out of her as she rushed to the bathroom Me took a shower as the excess cum in her womb slowly leaked out of her.

Once she and finished showering Mira wrapped herself in one of the hotel bathrobes noticing the embroidered initials of the hotel and the name under them in a much smaller embroidery. Looking carefully she saw the name was, Sirenis Hotel. Upon seeing this Mira gasped admit was one of the most expensive hotels around, it not without good reason as the services it gave were second to none.

Deciding she would order some room service for breakfast she was stunned to see the menu, that was by the phone, held every single one of her favourite meals and some that she had longer to try. A little weirded out by the whole thing Mira ordered her meal and one for natsu as well. When it arrived she was going to pay for the food only to have the man give her a slight bow.

"No need to pay mama. It is hotel policy that all your bills get paid by the owner" the man said as Mira questioned this.

"What do you mean"

"Well the owner of the hotel said he owed a great deal to you and had followed your work as a mage closely to try finding a way to possibly repay you when he had the idea of starting this hotel as a little get away for you as a permanent thank you he has requested all your bills be sent to him and that you are to be treated as the most important best in existence. And you needn't worry about safety either, every employee of this hotel is retired S class wizards that wanted a change in their life pacing" the man explained

"Then can I ask who the owner is" Mira asked trying to remember every client she had worked for as a Fairy tail wizard.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's not I don't want to it's just none of us have ever met the owner or know who he is. Just that he goes by the title of Guardian. Past that we don't have a clue. He has visited us once or twice before but in secret. Never letting us know when he was coming just that he had and the treatment he was given and where we need to improve via letter to the hotel manager" the man said as he asked if she had anymore questions.

Shaking her head the man left Mira to her thoughts as natsu now came out to see a concerned mira.

"What's wrong" natsu asked as Mira explained as the two ate

"Well why did you think I choose this hotel. I wouldn't want it not to be used for the reason I made it and if keeping you safe is my number one priority for this shoot then what better place to stay then here" natsu said with a grin

"You made this hotel, how you and happy are constantly losing most of your reward on your jobs" Mira said in shock

"Ya but happy and I don't need much. Maybe a few hundred jewel a month to get by on what we can't get ourselves and the rest goes to two accounts, one for food on jobs, and the other for savings. Then I also get the pay from the hotel as well. Starting off it wasn't much of a fancy hotel but over time it's grown to this. Also I do owe you a lot" natsu said with his hair covering his face "if it wasn't for you I would have been lost in the world. You showed me how to act and when Erza tried and failed to teach me how to read and write you secretly helped so she would stop trying to beat it into me. Whenever she would get on me to much you'd always pick a fight with her to distract her, you even tortured gray whenever he said something about igneel behind my back thinking I couldn't hear him. You've been the only one besides elfman and lisanna to never talk behind my back and actually believe me about Igneel.

This was just the only way I thought I could repay some of your kindness, I know the guild can be overwhelming for you at times of I made you a get away. I just hadn't had a reason good enough to get you here sooner" natsu said as he had his head down and Mira had her hands over her mouth as tears poured from her eyes.

She had forgotten all about his enhanced hearing and could only imagine the pain of knowing that everyone not only talked behind your back but what they had said and still act like nothing was wrong when his Dragon instincts had to have been screaming at him to hurt them but didn't because of everything she had taught him when he first got to the guild. Sometimes she questioned who much natsu had remembered of want she taught him do to his seemly endless need for a guild brawl to be going on at any given time but no realised he didn't do that because he like it so much or wanted it, but because it helped block out the whispers everyone said about him behind his back thinking he couldn't hear when they might as well be screaming in his ear.

She also hadn't realized he knew everything little thing she had done for him so he wouldn't have his inner Dragon take over and fix the problem or how much her small acts of kindness had meant to him. Standing up and walking around the table Mira pulse natsu into a protective hug and let him release all his pain much like he had for her when they first met.

After a few minutes natsu calmed down and the two got dressed and took care of the first day of Mira's two part photo shoot.

 **Time skip during natsu's being on giluns island**

Mira had been tending the guild all day. She knew the master was upset about what natsu and Happy had done and had talked to him reminding him that natsu had always naruto hold back as he had a magic meant for nothing more than killing, and that their was a rule that should and S class mage be present during an S class job before its completion then non s class mages could go as well. Which successful calmed the master down and got him to stop grumbling about kicking natsu and Happy out of the guild but he still grumbled about them still getting a punishment for making him so worried.

This had made Mira smile until she had heard a few members whispering about how natsu screwed everything up. She then used her lip reading talent she had honed to perfection ever since her first photo shoot with natsu, needless to say Mira was getting pissed fast. She also noted elfman's angered expression as he had done the same when. Mira revealed a few things to him that natsu had to her from not only the three weeks she had from learned and taught natsu but also from her first photo shoot as well.

Yet her breaking point was not hard when she read Wakaba and Macao's conversation with Macao talking about how he wasn't sure if he wanted Romeo looking up to someone as destructive as natsu.

"ENOUGH" Mira yelled as a pissed aura was pouring off of her like mad. "You all sit he and talk about how destructive natsu is and who stupid he is" Mira yelled as Macao chose now of all times to try playing the voice of reason.

"Well you have to admit Mira he is destructive and dense as hell. I mean he always loses most of his reward from his jobs, is constantly starting guild brawls. I like rough housing as much as the next but it's like he lives for destruction" Macao said as everyone but the master and Elfman had nodded in agreement.

The master hadn't agreed as he not only was recently reminded of a few facts by Mira but also because he saw the pissed look only a wife could give as it was the same look his wife had when he forgot their anniversary one year. Then look made him curious about what her and natsu's relationship really was as he had been getting slightly suspicious something wasn't adding up but this confirmed it. However he figured they would say something when they were ready, plus the look Mira had right now scared the hell out of him more than anything ever had.

Elfman hadn't agreed for obvious reasons as natsu had always been close to his family and he respected natsu more than anyone.

"Really, Macao, that's how you feel. Well as it seems you and the rest of the guild have forgotten a few things let me _remind_ you" Mira said as she stressed the word 'remind' to show it wasn't for debate and they were to listen. "In case you all forgot I was the one who taught natsu to act like regular people. In turn he taught me about how the dragons handled things so I could make sure he learned everything he needed to live with other people so I know what I am saying when I say you're all lucky to even be alive. The first rule he taught me was dragons don't tolerate insults to their pride of themselves or their family. He then said how in order for someone to be a dragon Slayer they have to have had a piece of the Dragon's soul that taught them placed in them making them take on the traits of the Dragons themselves. So that first rule he taught me and every other one also applied to him.

Yet you all sit here on your high horses talking behind natsu's back thinking he can't hear you. Have you forgotten he's a fucking dragon Slayer! You might have well been yelling in his ear! But he still doesn't say one dad damn thing about any of you. He's constantly making guild brawls to drown you out. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop but he can't help it with his ears being as they are. As for his destruction on jobs, he's a fucking dragon Slayer, his magic was made to kill and destroy. He holds back but it's inevitable that destruction will happen. Even Gildarts' magic isn't made to kill, his is only so dangerous because he's too damn lasy to train in getting control over it and would prefer just letting it pour out! Every time he fights he had to hold back or he would kill people! When he first got here he nearly did when he attack gray and that was his warning. What do you think would happen if he stopped holding back. Ho and Macao who was it that saved you from permanently being controlled by Vulcan when no one else would and the master didn't want to send anyone to check on you when your son had begged this guild to do something because he knew something was wrong and they ignored it because it would hurt your pride? Oh that's right it was natsu when he had just gotten back only to head out after seeing Romeo come in and beg again, and he did so without a second thought. Plus did he ever once ask for you to pay him for saving your sorry ass, no he didn't. Think about that the next time you all want to talk trash" Mira yelled as she stormed out of the guild only stopping at the guild doors for a moment to say one last thing that made the guild sick to their stomachs.

"If lisanna were still here she'd be sick to her stomach at how everyone has treated natsu" Mira said with extreme venom pouring out of her words not sorry one bit to use her sister's memory against the guild as she felt it was true and that the guild needed it as a wake up call as she left the guild.

Everyone was stunned silent including the master who was feeling sick that he had let things get to this point.

As elfman got up and followed his sister he to pause at the door.

"She's right, this guild has been unmanly and it would make lisanna sick" elfman said as he two walked out

After that everyone felt horrible and had resolved to change.

 **Time skip during Phantom Lord's attack on fairy tail**

(Starry The Phoenix by fall out boy)

Everyone watched as the phantom lord's headquarters slowly push out a Jupiter canon Erza yelled for everyone to get back only to be slugged in the but by natsu nocking her out as he toasted her to gray and was slowly covered in fire that had turned a pale white with a hint of light blue and a seal just barely appearing on his back with a few cracks that only Mira noticed.

With his hair covering his face natsu raised his arms up like a human shield, then threw them back, making them look like a v should you have been looking down at him. As natsu threw his arms back the same fire jetted out from his body forming to massive dragon hands with him as the connect point.

Once natsu had done that the Canon fired with natsu quickly spamming his had together at the wrists and arms extended out in front of him with the flame arms copying his movements as the caught the blast head on.

As natsu held the blast he felt his feet starting to slip and knew he couldn't hold it much longer. So taking a gamble Natsu had his flames vanish as he was hit by the blast. Everyone was thinking it would hit them as well but the blast never moved past where natsu stood when mush to their horer they heard natsu sucking in the blast as fast as it was coming.

After the blast finished natsu dropped to one neek and had a fist on the ground looking with a rage at phantom lord as he slowly stood back up as if nothing happened.

Phantom Lord's guild master was about to say something through his PA system when natsu shocked everyone by speaking in a Dragon voice.

" **PHANTOM LORD! YOU HAVE HURT MY FAMILY, AND I GRACIOUSLY LET YOU LIVE WHEN ONE OF THEM CALLED RETREAT AFTER YOU HURT A MAN THAT IS LIKE A GRANDFATHER TO ME. NOW YOU COME BEFORE US AND TRY TO KILL THEM! YOUR ACTIONS ARE UNFORGIVABLE, AND FOR THAT I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU WAGE WAR WITH A DRAGON!** " Natsu bellowed as he launched forward using his flames to fly to the Canon ignoring how his entire body felt like it had just had every muscle files to shreds and felt like he wanted to puke a mountain's worth of barf. As he powered through it determined to protect his family even if it meant giving his life

 _'Don't you worry mira, I won't let anything happen to anyone. You'll never cry tears of pain again'_ natsu thought as he flew through the air to his goal

 **Timeskip to after phantoms defeat**

Mira was sitting by natsu's bed in the infirmary holding his hand. Everyone had figured she was upset to see someone she considered family so close to death. It had been made clear to everyone he had already come close from eating the Jupiter blast and only survived thanks to part of it having magic fire, or so they guessed. To make matters worse was that he had gone on to fight three of the power houses of phantom lord and gained massive injuries.

"Please don't leave me natsu, I couldn't take it if I lost you too" Mira whispered as tears streamed from her eyes _'i love you too much to survive that'_ Mira thought privately.

Normally Porlyusica would have pushed Mira out like she had to everyone else but one look at Mira's eyes and the older woman simply didn't have the heart to do so as she remembered when she once was in a similar state over Makarov so she let the girl stay knowing full well the girl loved natsu in a far stronger way than everyone thought.

After three months natsu had fully recovered and everyone noticed how Mira was far more of a worry wart over Natsu and elfman. It had gotten to the point the two had to send it up were when one was on a job the other was at the guild to help keep Mira from becoming a nervous wreck.

Things had been peaceful for a short time at the guild when natsu and his team had decided to go to a resort for a small vacation. When Mira found out she asked to tag along, secretly jealous about natsu seeing Erza and Lucy in bikinis as she was sure the group would spend some time at the beach.

Once the group had gotten to the train Erza was going to do as she always did and nock natsu out once they had been seated only to have her fist stopped by Mira who pulled natsu onto her bench and lay his head on her lap as natsu quickly fell asleep.

"See Erza, no need to add more pain to him" Mira said with a sweet smile as she absentmindedly brushed her hand through natsu's hair unknowingly having sparked Erza's curiosity even more.

As the girls broke off to the changing rooms Lucy quickly changed but Mira and erza were taking so long that she left them behind. As soon as Lucy left Erza let go of Mira as then both walked out of the same changing stall.

"Erza what's gotten into you" Mira said as she looked at her long time friend and one time rival like she had gone crazy.

"Spill it, you and natsu have been acting rather strange the past few years. Ever since you became a model in fact. Before you acted like siblings but after you became a model t was like you two were hiding something and struggling to keep acting like siblings. And don't think I didn't notice him whispering in your ear before he knocked me out when phantom lord attacked. If something is going on between you two that could put our team in danger you need to tell me now" Erza said

"How many have you talked to about this" Mira asked with her head down and a shadow covering her face

"Just the master when after phantom lord had been dealt with as I didn't have anything solid that might make the master take the situation seriously. However he said if I wanted to know what was up with you two I had to ask myself as it wasn't his place to say" Erza answered knowing her being patient and answering Mira's questions would be the only way she could get her answers.

"Well it looks like the master figured it out. Sorry Erza but until natsu his ready I won't say" Mira said as she walked out without a word.

 **On the beach**

Mira came running out of the changing rooms in a strapless pink bikini that was outlined in white. As soon as she saw natsu being distracted by gray. Mira ran and jumped on natsu's back giggling.

"Aw, why don't we show gray how to play volleyball like we did the boys from blue Pegasus in the last photo shoot" Mira said with a cute wine in her voice as she and heard gray challenge natsu to a match only for him to turn it down.

"*Sigh* fine you're on gray" Natsu said as a smile!E split his face.

"Gr….." was all Lucy got out before Mira cut her off to ensure she got the team she wanted

"The teams can be natsu happy and myself against Erza, Gray, and lucy! But first who do I look natsu" Mirajane asked sweetly as she spun to make sure natsu saw everything.

"you look like you always do" natsu said simply as he played the dense card

"Natsu I'm considering using this outfit for my next shoot" Mira said with a almost non existent sigh as she played along to prevent the others suspicion

"Well in that case, you look great but.." natsu said as he walked forward and made a few adjustments as he tested how tight her top was and added a white and pink skirt that was cut with a step angle and added a light pink scarf around her neck as he leaned in

"Your to sexy for your own good" natsu whispered in Mira's ear as he pretended to be closely looking at the not he had made, making sure it was the right one. Pulling back natsu looked over Mira with an appraising eye gave Mira a once over. Only to nod his head

"I think we may have the next centerfold outfit for the next soccer weekly issue" natsu said only to end up with his face making a crater in the beach via Erza's punch as Erza and Lucy dragged Mira away leaving a twitching natsu behind.

"Why did you let him do that" Lucy shrieked out

"What do you mean" Mira said with a sweet smile

"Mira he just groped you in brod daylight, why didn't you stop him" A red faced Erza said

"Oh that" Mira said as she acted like what they had just said had gotten through. "Relax, natsu wasn't doing anything perverted, so it's fine. All he was doing was making adjustments to my outfit to see if we could use it for my next photo shoot. *Giggle* after all he his my wardrobe consultant, schedule manager, and my body guard. He's been all three since I started modeling. After all those positions have to be filled by people a model trusts and I trust natsu, not to mention he's been doing them for years. Now how about we get back to the boys and have our little match up" Mira said with a happy smile on the outside and a wicked grin on the inside. Everything had gone just like Mira wanted, not to mention she loved the look of rage that Erza's face that Mira would let natsu do such an indecent act and the look of pure jealousy from lucy.

Soon the match was over with natsu, Mira, and happy had surprisingly beaten erza, gray, and Lucy into submission. Not long after that natsu and Mira split off from the group saying they wanted to hit the water park for some of the slides. The others found it odd but natsu said that it would be fine as it wasn't a vehicle so he would be good.

Once at the water park Mira and natsu headed for a two the biggest water slide that only pairs of two could go down.

"Natsu are you sure you'll be OK, you thought the same thing about transportation until I dragged you on one" Mira said with a worried tone

"Ya it will be fine. Besides even if it isn't you'll be with me so I won't get sick" natsu said as the two headed to the closest pair water side.

Sure enough natsu got sick and was almost hurling, or that was until Mira turned so she was lying chest to chest on natsu and resting her head on his shoulder with a content smile almost immediately making natsu become cured. After that they realized how to temporarily cure natsu of his motion sickness and the two spent nearly the rest of the day going on slide after slide.

Deciding to take a break the two sat in a loung chairs until natsu ran off to get them some drinks. Only to see a bunch of people holding a now bound mira.

"MIRA" Natsu yelled as he raced forward only to just miss them and see the pleading look Mira had in her eyes for him to save her as they all disappeared.

Natsu was soon joined by the others who had heard natsu's yell and just spotted the group as natsu got close only to have them teleport away. Erza went to rest her hand on natsu's shoulder who was now on his hands and knees crying. As Erza's had was about to touch Natsu's shoulder his magic burst from his body making the others have to take a step back.

"ILL KILL THEM AND MAKE THEM REGRET THE DAY THEY WERE BORN" Natsu yelled darkly as he shot off.

Erza was about to stop him only for her to get stopped by Happy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Erza" happy said as the redhead glared at the cat who surprised everyone by not showing a hint of fear.

"Why" was Erza's simple command

"Because whoever took Mira just made the last mistake they ever will when the decided to mess with a dragon Slayers lover" happy said seriously

"Your joking like normal right happy" gray asked in fear thinking what natsu would be like when he was willing to kill

"Nope, Mira and natsu have secretly been dating ever since six weeks after natsu got to the guild. On Mira's first photo shoot they became lovers. I only know because natsu talked about it in his sleep when it first started and used it to get them to give me lots of fish when they went on photo shoots as natsu always left me at home to eat all the fish I could and he and Mira could have alone time. I don't think they used protection either because a year ago Mira had what they said was a miscarriage" happy explained much to the others shock

"We need to follow him before we lose him, he might need back up" Erza explained as they rushed off to follow after natsu.

OK that's it for this chapter please remember to review


	4. Flashback part 2

**Chapter 4**

"So what happened next" acnologia asked as natsu and mira paused in their tail

"I thought you only wanted to know how their relationship came about" gray asked

"Yes, but as I also said I wanted every detail, not just to that point. I wanted to learn everything that has happened in natsu's life up to this point as I haven't seen him in a very long time. So naturally I want to know more about his relationships, though that may also be impart to his mother making me a romance die hard. Plus this is slight pay back for all the pranks he did to me as a hatchling" acnologia said with both him and natsu grinning like crazy at the memory's though natsu's smile scared the shit out of everyone but Mira and those who had been around dragon's

"So, care to continue" Makarov asked/ ordered as he obviously wasn't informed of everything that happened at the tower of heaven.

 **Flashback continued**

Natsu had run right out of the resort and had made his way to the docks. As natsu got there he noticed a small speed boat that was clearly made to cross long distances. Grabbing the the man in the boat he ordered him to move it. As they were going along the man decided to try and find out what had the boy so worked up

"so, what's so important the grate salamander of Fairy tail would resort to kidnapping" the man asked having recognized natsu from sorcerer weekly, only seeing natsu clench his fist and jaw tighter.

"Someone that means the world to me has been kidnapped" natsu growled out only to get a chuckle from the old man.

"Well she must be an amazing woman to get you like this" the man chuckled only getting a curious look from natsu. "I've been around a long time my boy, and the only then that I have ever seen make a man get even close to where you're at now is when one of two situations have happened. First being when the woman that a man is crazy about is taken or second when his family is in danger. Now you're too young of the second so it has to be the first right" the man questioned getting a small smile from natsu as he thought about Mira.

"Ah so I was right. Tell you what, you won't have to worry about me pressing charges. If someone shit bages really have taken your girl then I'm more than happy to help. However in exchange you have to promise me you'll take good care of this girl ya hear" the man said as he saw a fire light in natsu's eyes as he nodded

Not long after that the tower of heaven came Into view making the man pale slightly

"Well I'll be damned, never thought I'd lay eyes on this damned place again" the man said as he pulled up to a dock and natsu bolted with the man yelling he'd wait for him with the boat.

Natsu was rushing toward the front door when he was granted by a water whip and pulled out our view and pinned by two gauntleted hands. Once natsu recovered from having been slightly dazed he noticed a very exhausted looking Erza in her heaven's wheil armor had him pinned to a wall.

"Natsu when this is over we are having a talk about keeping secrets from your family" Erza panted out making everyone smile as they all followed the red headed woman to a secret entrance she knew of having already told everyone or at her team about her having been a slave in this tower but not going into detail about it.

Soon the group had split up with natsu grabbing natsu and taking off like a bat out of hell making the other's sigh.

 **With Mira**

Mira had just been tossed into what looked like a circular throne room In front of what looked like one of the council members. She had had her hands bound behind her back with some sort of magic suppressant rope to ensure she couldn't use any of what little magic she still had access to as they apparently didn't want her tricking them by changing into one of the people and slipping away.

"Well, well, well it looks as though your friends are acting exactly as I thought. You really were the perfect bate. Now I will not only be able to bring zeref back but I also will have the perfect slave for him" the man said as he held Mira by her jaw before tossing her to the ground.

Silent tears poured from Mira's eyes. This bastard had this all planned out from the start, he was going to hurt her friends and more importantly, Natsu, and all she could do so lay there and watch.

 **Timeskip natsu vs jellal**

Jellal was angry as the others had prevented his capture Erza for a sacrifice and now this Dragon Slayer had gotten in his way of using Mira as his backup sacrifice by pulling her out of the lacrama.

"Ssssshhh, it's OK Mira, I'll never let anyone hurt you" natsu whispered to Mira as tears poured from her eyes with her face buried in natsu's chest and a death grip on his vest.

Seeing that he would have to comfort Mira latter, natsu pinched a nerve on her shoulder making her fall asleep as he handed her to Simon telling him to get her out of here and telling him about the old bout man waiting for him.

After Simon left with Mira natsu turned his attention to jellal as the seal re appeared on his back. However this time there was only a crack or two and his flames became a ghostly white with a hint of orange.

"You have hurt my friends, betrayed those that trusted you, but most importantly you. Dare. Lay. Your. Hands. On. The. Woman. I. Love" Natsu said as his body shook with raged and bloodlust poured from his every word as his hair overshadowed his face.

" **FOR THAT I WILL KILL YOU HER AND NOW** " Natsu yelled as he charged forward as Jellal activate his medidor thinking he could outrun the dragon Slayer.

Yet as Jellal appeared behind natsu to kick natsu in his back natsu grabbed his leg and slammed him into the floor of the tower. Quickly recovering Jellal shot up into the sky as seven spell seals appeared and Jellal cast the spell. When the dust cleared he was stunned to see natsu having acted like it was nothing. This made Jellal inter a panic as he had the seal of an abyss break appear behind him only to get a Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade to the gut as natsu head butted Jellal all the way to the bottom level of the tower before he quickly jumped back up and out of the top after using the other levels as steps. As natsu used his flames to stay in the air he began chanting his final spell.

"With a flame on the right hand...  
and a flame on the left hand...  
When you combine the flames together...  
 **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame** "

Natsu called out forcing two fireballs that were each easily half the size of the tower together forming one massive fireball that matched the tower in night before he threw it at the tower turning it to rubble that poured down on jellal.

Once natsu landed safely using his fire as a way to slow his dissent. He took of to were the speed boat should be only to find Mira just waking up and the old man at the ready for a quick getaway with Simon acting as a guard.

Upon seeing natsu Mira tackled him to the ground and refused to let go as she still shook with sight fear. Thus forcing natsu to pick her up bridal style to get her back to the boat as the small group took of to meet up with the others and natsu resulting in Natsu being to absorbed with taking care of Mira to even notice that he was on a moving vehicle.

After each boat had made it back to the mainland all of Erza's old friends except for Simon, had stocked up a boat and set off to sea

Deciding to spend their last night at the resort everyone had gone to the casino, with the exclusion of Mira and natsu though

 **With Mira**

Mira sat in her room sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had all the lights out as well when a knock was heard on her door

"Mira, it's me Natsu, can I come in" natsu asked not liking how shut off Mira was.

"Tell me something only natsu could possibly know" Mira responded not wanting to take any chances.

"you didn't come with us on our little vacation because you wanted a break but because you're scared that if I ever see another female mages in the light of them being attractive women that I'll leave you for them so I can have a woman that is as powerful as she is beautiful so you came with to make sure that can't happen" natsu said as Mira flung the door open and wrapped her arms around natsu with her face buried in his chest.

"You won't do that right. You won't ever leave me just because I lost my magic" Mira said with tears.

It had always been her biggest fear, that from the moment she practically lost her magic, that natsu would one day grow tired of having such a weak woman as his lover and would move past her for another.

"Shush, no need to worry. I've said it once and I'll say it again. I will never leave you just because you've lost most of your magic. Hell you could have never had any in the first place and I would still be with you. You mean the world to me Mira, and I swear to you the first thing I'm doing once I find Igneel is getting his approval for you as my mate, then beating the shit out of him for leaving me without so much as a goodbye" natsu said making both have a small smile spread on their faces as Mira pulled natsu into her room as she shut and locked the door

"I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of hiding we're together. Sure it's fun when we sneak around but I can't take it anymore. I know you wanted to wait until we have igneel's blessing but what if you never find him, what do we do then" Mira said as she pressed herself deeper into the man that she loved more than life itself

"I had been thinking the same things, I know it's not what you want but what if we stop hiding during the fantasia parade"

"How would we do that" Mira asked curiously

"Well you know how it's being broadcast this year because the king wants to watch from his castle do to him not having enough time to see it in person" natsu asked nervously

"What you do" Mira asked in a seriously knowing natsu never got nervous around her

"Well I promised Jason a one time live broadcast interview with me in exchange for you getting the spot of the Christmas time centerfold but with the shoot being done two weeks in advance so we could still have Christmas with the guild" natsu said knowing how much Mira had wanted to have that slot but never did as it was always done the week of Christmas and she refused to take the chance of missing Christmas with her brother.

So when natsu said this Mira couldn't help but gasp

"But natsu you hate interviews" Mira said in shock knowing he has sworn Never to do an interview with a magazine even to save his life.

"Ya, but I hate the way guys look at you when your already taken by me far more than any interview. Besides if it's for you I'll do the interview" natsu said oblivious to the blush he had made spread across Mira's face as she leaned in and thanked natsu as she gave him a quick kiss before using him as a body pillow.

Natsu knew they hadn't talked about what happened to Mira but he knew she would be sticking to him much more with how she avoided talking about what happened. Which raised a massive red flag with natsu as she never had any secrets from him. She had always been an open book to him, so for her to not want to talk about what happened made natsu worry. Thankfully he knew when Mira was ready to talk about it he would be the first to know.

 **Back at the guild**

Everyone had just gotten back to the guild and Erza headed to inform the master about what happened. Though she had agreed to leave certain parts out as Mira and natsu both promised they would be telling everyone very soon.

Everyone was laughing as smiling as when natsu came to the guild just as the mis. Fairy Tail was having its last contestant.

However this is also the time laxus started his shit.

"Just the way I like things, nice and simple" natsu said make the guild go quite as natsu started walking to the Sathe

"Glad to see that you have the right attitude and can see things…" laxus said on?Unto get cut off by natsu

"However there's one thing I don't like about this game so let's change that" natsu said vaguely making gray and happy hide in fear having seen the same look in natsu's eyes just before he took of like a bullet to save Mira on their trip.

" **Fire dragon's: hell furnace"** natsu called as he shot a continuous stream of fire out of his fist that quickly surrounded each girl as massive cracks appeared and the stone broke before anyone could do a thing.

Everyone was screaming at natsu u too they heard the voices of the girls as natsu walked up to Mira and pulled her into a deep kiss that she melted into right in front of the entire guild making everyone go slack jawed.

"How the hell did you do that" Evergreen yelled not caring why he kissed Mira

"Simple everyone knows who Dragon Slayer magic was made to kill dragons, however amfar less known fact is it also has the ability to undo any spell used to seal a living thing" natsu explained

"Fine then, freed do it now" laxus ordered Freed as he used his rune magic to case elfman to feel nothing but pain.

"Now for the final one, death" Freed said as he got ready to hit elfman with a rune that would kill him only for Mira to let out a demonic scream as her take over forced itself to the surface.

Everyone was trembling in fear as they could see Mira had lost it and had Freed in her sights. So given the amount of magic cascading off of her it as understandable why nearly everyone felt they needed to change their underwear.

Mira was about to launch herself at freed when natsu caught her off balance and spin her into a tight hold as he kissed her with Mira pounding her magic enhanced fists into natsu's body. Yet natsu didn't do a thing as everyone watched in horror as Mira slowly beat natsu to death.

Just as she was about to deliver the finishing blow her fist stopped as a memory of Lisanna flashed through her head as she lost her take over and passed out.

"You all nearly made my she devil queen lose her last sibling" natsu said as he gently handed Mira over to Erza with his hair shadowing his eyes when he turns back to the group. "You nearly made her feel the pain I swore I would never let her feel again" natsu spoke as a light blue seal on his back light up but looked like the slightest breath of air would turn it to dust.

Everyone watched as the seal appeared and natsu physically changed with his skin being covered in black scales with red markings here and there, his forearms and hands turned into dragon like talons as did his shins and feet, black wings sprouted out of his back along with a tail, and last his hair grew to his mid back, turns red and look even wilder than normal.

" **And for that, I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF TEAR"** Natsu bellowed with pure white eyes looked on the thunder legan.

Please remember to review


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	6. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
